


Mourning Star

by ThatSinga



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Light Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: An insight into the leader of the Saints and the leader of the Morningstar respectively after the events of "Trojan Whores".
Kudos: 11





	Mourning Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MegaFreeman for proofreading this story.

"What a fucking mess," Velvet, leader of the Third Street Saints, hissed in annoyance at the state of her precious penthouse.

The ambush at the party from the previous night had left the crib in a state of disrepair, even after cleaning up all the bodies, the place was still in shambles. None of the many windows remained intact - even the ones on the ceiling, shattered glass and shell casings covered the floors, there were bullet holes and blood splatters all over the walls, and the large TV in the main hangout had been destroyed and looked as if it was about to fall off the wall mount at any moment. The water in the swimming pool outside had taken on a crimson shade and there was still a mangled, burnt out wreckage of an attack helicopter lying on the roof that would require a special Stork sky-crane to remove. Some lights throughout the penthouse were still off, and the big spotlights on the roof were also out of order.

When the assassins had cut the power, Vivi tried to restore it, but she didn't really know what she was doing and just flipped a big switch that made a red LED turn green, but that only turned some of the lights back on. There were no visible damages to any of the lights themselves, so hopefully it would be an easy fix.

It was already night again and the lack of proper lighting made it difficult for the clean-up crew to make much progress, one of the Saints already broke his leg from slipping on a bunch of bullet casings and tumbling down the stairs earlier.

"Now?" A voice coming from the maintenance room on the lower level rang up the stairs, but nothing changed.

"No luck!" A Saint standing at the top of the stairway yelled back down.

They were still trying to get the power back on for the whole place to help with visibility in order to speed up the cleaning process.

Velvet was inspecting the damage to the windows in her dimly lit bedroom on the top floor, she didn't like sleeping here, especially after the events of last night, it was so open and vulnerable. The snipers on the roof of the neighboring building had no trouble aiming into this room and shooting through the glass panes. She would have bullet proof glass installed for the entire crib after this. Still, the exposure of some of the rooms to the skyscrapers surrounding the HQ made her feel very unsafe, she'd have to find a new safe house to retreat to just for herself, and even though she didn't sleep as much as she used to since... coming to Steelport, she still needed a protected place for the few times that she actually did rest.

Just as she was about to check on the next room, Pierce Washington, her trusted lieutenant entered the bedroom. Well, maybe not as trusted anymore after that stunt from the night before.

"Hey Boss, the boys are saying they should get the power back on properly in the next couple of minutes, can't wait to finally see shit again, I keep stepping in puddles of blood and ruining my shoes," he complained as he shook his leg to get some of the blood off his expensive loafers.

"Don't worry, Pierce, if you behave for the rest of the night and eat your peas, I'll take you shopping tomorrow and you can pick whatever shoes you like," Velvet mocked him like a child, "By the way, if you're so eager to get this place back into shape, why am I not seeing you with a mop in hand? It's your fault this mess happened in the first place," the redhead scolded him, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

"My fault, my ass!" he shot back waving his hand, "This whole party and the strippers were Z's idea!" he tried to defend himself, "All I did was not object," he mumbled quickly as he crossed his arms.

Ugh, Zimos, she still had to deal with him later.

"I'm just saying, if you want a clean house, you can always pitch in. Maybe I should put you in that maid outfit Shaundi refuses to wear..." she teased him with a smirk, as she stroked her chin ponderingly.

Before he could retort with any more comebacks, Velvet heard a helicopter approaching in the distance,

"Oh, that must be our sky-crane," she concluded as she hurried outside to the helipad where she saw the heavy machine fly in to pick up the wrecked chopper on the roof,  
"Glad that's being taken care of now," she said to Pierce once he had caught up to her, "I just hope the damage to the roof from the heli crashing into it isn't too bad."

"Yeah, repairs are gonna be expensive enough as it is," her lieutenant sighed.

As Vivi looked out over the city something caught her eye. The taller one of the two Morningstar towers in downtown was completely dark, not even the twin pink spotlights that usually danced across the night sky, nor the iconic stripper screen that took up most of the skyscraper's side were working,

"Well at least we can afford the repairs," she snickered as she nudged Pierce to draw his attention to the blacked out skyscraper to the north, "Looks like we've been hitting the Morningstar so hard they can't even afford to pay the electricity bill."

Unbeknownst to the Saints, the top floor of the eastern tower housed the large office of Viola DeWynter, now the sole leader of the Morningstar.

The western tower used to be under Kiki's jurisdiction, Viola had the building's lights completely turned off as a way to mourn her late sister.

Viola sat on a red velvet sofa in her usual outfit, except for her hair which was down and not in its trademark ponytail. She had her head in her hands and her makeup was ruined from non-stop crying. She reached for the wine glass sitting on the glass table in front of her and took a few sips before putting it back, then used a black handkerchief to wipe away her tears once she had calmed down. It wouldn't be long before she had the urge to cry again.

She looked at the other items on the table, an empty wine bottle, a singed Murderbrawl ticket, right next to it a carmine colored flip lighter with a black star engraved into it, a pair of pink sunglasses, as well as a Morningstar chain, just like the one she wore around her waist. These were Kiki's, it pained Viola just to look at them. She took a deep breath before grabbing the silver chain, holding the star pendant in her hand as she inspected it. Morningstar had meant so much to her, it was something she and her sister did together, and, of course, the money and influence that came with it hasn’t been bad either. Yet looking at the star medallion now, she felt nothing. Without Kiki by her side, the gang was just another organization, she didn't care for it anymore, she just wanted out. But Killbane wouldn't let her just leave the Syndicate if she approached him with her resignation. Besides, that would be a sign of weakness, it would make him look like the victor. Viola could not let Eddie get away with this, Kiki would never forgive her if she let that monster win. Kiki was always the tough one who knew what to do and how to run things. Well, she was the older one after all, and she had made sure to rub it in at every chance she got. Viola had softly smiled at the memories, the first time since her sister's death.

Just as she went for the glass again, her phone started buzzing, looking at the caller’s ID, she saw that it was one of her lieutenants and she really was not in the mood to take this, but she had to appear unaffected and strong towards her crew, so she cleared her throat before picking up,

"Yes, Dmitri?" she answered in her usual business tone, hoping it wasn't audible how much she was hurting.

"We have just entered Steelport's waters, the coast guard has been successfully bribed and decided they will let us through, however they insist to still perrform a faux inspection and report in order to satisfy their superiors, which will put us behind schedule, we should arrive at the harbor the day after tomorrow at around 7pm," the man informed her.

Viola had completely forgotten about the shipment; it was the least of her concerns at the moment. She was quiet for a few seconds as she paced around her office, before she stopped at the large window behind her mahogany desk.

"Thank you for the update, and don't worry about the delay," she finally assured Dmitri, usually she would have hit him with her classic ‘Time is money.’ line, but to be quite honest, she couldn't be bothered at this point, the boat could get raided or confiscated by the authorities for all she cared. 

She glanced out to the city below her, specifically the old penthouse to the south that the Morningstar used to own until those pesky Saints took it by force. Just as she was about to turn around, the white spotlights on the roof of the now Saints HQ burst into life, lighting up the sky above it like a bright beacon of hope.

A plan started to take shape in her head. What if the freighter did get raided? What if the Saints were to get an inside tip on the boat's position and route? The Syndicate could go to hell for all she cared, ever since Phillipe's death it wasn't the same, and now that she's lost her sister too, there was nothing keeping her here anymore. It were Kiki and herself who almost tripled the organization's profits with their arms and sex trades, but she was done filling Killbane's pockets with money and let more power come his way, not if she could help it.

"Miss DeWynter?" Dmitri called out to her, snapping her back to reality, she had been so deep in thoughts that she had completely forgotten about the active call.

"Oh, uh, pardon, what was that last part?" she tried to catch up to the conversation, playing with her hair nervously.

"I asked if you wanted to send additional security to guard the ship as we make our way to the port," he repeated.

"I don't think that will be necessary now that the coast guard is paid off," she lied.

"But what about the Saints?" He inquired, he was well aware of the serious threat they posed, and so was she.

"Don't worry about the Saints, I will handle them," Viola promised.

"Yes, of course, ma'am." Dmitri gave in, "Have a good night, Miss DeWynter."

"Goodbye," she uttered somewhat coldly before hanging up.

She looked back down to the now brightly lit up Saints HQ in the distance with a faint smile on her lips, she knew what she had to do, Killbane had to pay for what he did and she didn't care what it took to get her revenge, even if it meant asking her enemy for help. After all, an enemy of your enemy is your friend.

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic "Retired" is a direct sequel to this story. I released it seperately rather than making it a second chapter, so it could be part of the Rowvember 2020 series.


End file.
